Kronchester International Airport
Koningstad International Airport (KIA) is the international airport serving Koningstad, Cape Cross Parish. It is located south of the Dortmund River and west of the A1 motorway. South of the airport are the newly-constructed Vigana area and the Airdrie Castle. The Darnant Bridge lies north-west of KIA. Koningstad International Airport is the busiest airport in Brunant, with 10,328,500 passengers and 118,506 aircraft movements in 2016. KIA is designed to be approved by American-based LEED's Platinum standards; it is among Europe's most eco-friendly airports. History The debate about building an airport closer to Koningstad has been around since the 1960s. Before December 2011, people wishing to go to Van Draak International Airport must have taken a train to Cape Cross, and from there take a taxi or bus to the airport. Other ways would be taking Highway A1, but it was a two-lane highway and was highly unpopular. Plans for a new airport were initiated in 2008, though serious talks were only started in 2010. With Koningstad's new mayor being from the Green Party, work on this became much more important. Terminal 1 was opened on March 1, 2012, whilst Terminal 2 was opened on January 1, 2015. Operations Terminal 1 Terminal 1 was completed on March 1, 2012 by President Gert Henneman and Prime Minister Robert Helms. It is largely used by low-cost airlines and competitors to Brunant Air. It cost £150 million to construct. *Air Lovia - Noble City *'FlyBlue' - Rosetown, Grijzestad, Algiers, Cagliari, Crete, Malta, Palma, Mallorca. *'Come Fly!' - London-Stansted, Paris-Orly, Barcelona, Zurich, Lyon, Amsterdam, Dublin, Nice, Berlin-SXF, Munich, Istanbul, Rome *Libertas Airways - Wikistad *Pancho - Alcacer-Fuentarosa *Air Mediterranee - Bodrum, Dakar, Heraklion, Ibiza, Marrakech, Monastir *Easyjet - London-Gatwick, Leeds/Bradford, Birmingham, Manchester, Newcastle, Milan-Malpensa, Naples *Ryanair - Amsterdam, Athens, Eindhoven, Fez, Paris-Vatry, Porto, Rome-Ciampino, Sevilla, Zadar, Leeds/Bradford, Birmingham, Manchester, London-Luton, Lyon, Milan-Malpensa, East Midlands, Valencia, Pisa, Roma, Poznan, Vilnius, Marseille, Nuremburg, Treviso, Newcastle, Poznan, Budapest, Catania, Bari, Bergamo, Edinburgh, Girona *Air France - Paris, Charleroi, Luxembourg City, Gèneve *Air Malta - Malta *flyLOVIA - Noble City, Newhaven *Fly Adlibita - Christianenburg Terminal 2 Terminal 2 was opened on January 1, 2015 by Helene of Brunant, President Gert Henneman and Prime Minister Peter Wostor. It is used by the Flite Group exluding Come Fly! and premium airlines, with the majority of flights operated by Brunant Air. At a cost of £200 million, it was one of Brunant's major infrastructure projects in 2015. *'Brunant Air' - Grijzestad, Cape Cross, New York-JFK, Paris-CDG, London-Heathrow, Madrid-Barajas, Amsterdam-Schiphol, Berlin-Brandenburg, Frankfurt, Zurich, Nice, Helsinki, Oslo, Copenhagen, Milan, Rome, Vienna, Dublin, Moscow, Stockholm, Helsinki, Malaga, Brussels, Istanbul, Belgrade, Bucharest, Budapest, Cairo, Geneva, Lisbon, Marseille, Prague, Tirana, Edinburgh, Yerevan, Birmingham, Manchester, Bordeaux, Lille, Venice-Marco Polo, Luxembourg, Saint Petersburg, Strasbourg, Hanover *American Airlines - New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Miami, Houston, Toronto, Vancouver *Emirates - Dubai *Etihad Airways - Abu Dhabi *Qatar Airways - Doha *Lufthansa - Berlin, München *British Airways - London-Heathrow *Delta Airlines - Atlanta, Amsterdam *Kuwait Airways - Kuwait City *KLM - Amstardam, Brussels, *Alitalia - Milan, Rome, Trieste *TWA - Wikistad *Kemburg Air - Kemburg City *Air Phaluhm - Dauham Sammar Hazaham *Air Transat - Montreal, Toronto Transport The airport is best reached by car from the A1 motorway, which has an exit to the airport complex. Koningstad IRS Koningstad IRS is a railway and tram station serving Koningstad International Airport. It is served by the Airport Express on the Central Line connecting the airport with Ambroos Station, the scenic Cape Cross Railway and the Koningstad S-train tram lines S-4 and S-5. Stores and restaurants Koningstad International Airport is served by various stores and restaurants. Stores at the airport include Le Pain d'Alain, World of Media, Dale's Donuts and Tiago's. Category:Airports Category:Koningstad International Airport Category:Koningstad